Star Wars: Clone Wars (2003 TV series)
thumb|300px|right|Chapter 14 (The Article might not make it alive)thumb|300px|right|Chapter 13 (Here comes Windu)thumb|300px|right|Chapter 12 (All the glitters, Mace is bold)s athumb|right|300px|Chapter 4 (The clones take charge part 3)thumb|300px|right|Chaper 2 (The clones lead the charge)thumb|300px|right|Chapter 5 (Smile for the Camera Fisto!)thumb|right|300px|Chapter 6 (Enter the Ventress)thumb|right|300px|Chapter 7 (Insidious)thumb|300px|right|Chapter 8 (The IG banking clan)thumb|right|300px|Chapter 9 (Durge) thumb|300px|right|Chapter 10 (I have you for now)thumb|300px|right|Chapter 11 (I got a bad feeling about this)Star Wars: Clone Wars is an American animated television series set in the Star Wars galaxy. The series chronicles the Clone Wars between the Galactic Republic under Chancellor Palpatine, and the Confederacy of Independent Systems (CIS) under Count Dooku. Chronologically, the series took place during the three-year time period between the films Star Wars Episode II: Attack of the Clones and Star Wars Episode III: Revenge of the Sith before being removed from thumb|300px|right|Chapter 3 (The clones take charge part 2)continuity. The original television series was produced by Cartoon Network Studios in association with Lucasfilm Ltd., and aired in 25 chapters from 2003 to 2005. A 3D CGI series called Star Wars: The Clone Wars debuted in 2008 and replaced the miniseries.1 It was ranked 21 on IGN's Top 100 Animated Series list Point of this Page. If you remeber watching this show and love to relive the greatest days of your life, Watch the 25 episodes. You can add episodes. Episodes (Chapter 1 to Chapter 25. thumb|300px|right|Chapter 1 (the beginning) Production of the series. The series was produced by Genndy Tartakovsky and employs a similar animation style to Tartakovsky's Samurai Jack and Dexter's Laboratory. Tartakovsky revealed in his Hyperspace commentary tracks on the official Star Wars website and on the Volume I DVD that he purposely animated C-3PO with moveable expressive eyes to pay homage to the animators of and the animation style of Nelvana, the production company behind the animated segment from The Star Wars Holiday Special and the 1980s Droids cartoon Release. * DVD releases Volume I/Season 1 & 2 *Chapters 1-20 of the series were released March 22, 2005, as "Star Wars Clone Wars: Volume I". The episodes were edited together into one continuous feature. The set featured English subtitles, and commentary tracks on all the episodes, as well as art galleries, behind the scenes information, and the featurette "Bridging the Saga: From Clone Wars to Revenge of the Sith", the Revenge of the Sith teaser trailer: with interviews of George Lucas, Genndy Tartakovsky, and the Clone Wars production crew. The disc also featured a glimpse of Star Wars: Clone Wars - Volume Two, an Episode III game trailer, and a playable level of the Xbox game Star Wars: Republic Commando. Volume II/Season 3 *Chapters 21-25 of the micro-series were released on December 6, 2005. The release was an edited together compilation of the five chapters, similar to the Volume I release. The set featured English subtitles, and commentary tracks on all the episodes. Features included a Revenge of the Sith movie trailer, art galleries, trailers for the Star Wars games Battlefront II and Empire at War, an Xbox demo with two levels from Battlefront II, and the LEGO short film Revenge of the Brick. Also included was the featurette "Connecting the Dots", which highlighted the creative process that Genndy Tartakovsky and his team used to link Clone Wars to Revenge of the Sith. The second volume of Clone Wars series was released significantly later than the DVD release of Revenge of the Sith. According to Van Ling, the producer of both DVDs, the Volume II disc was released at such a late date due to an extremely tight schedule in producing the DVDs. According to http://starwars.com, both DVDs were produced at exactly the same time, but the Clone Wars DVD could not be finished in time for the DVD release of Revenge of the Sith. Ling apologized to fans for this. Cancellation. Star Wars: Clone Wars Volume Two ended on March 25 2005. No reruns ever aired after the ending of the series. Volume 2 was released on Decemeber 6 2005. Episodes of all 3 seasons were posted on You Tube last month. The fans were upset that the show ended, But in 2007 George Lucas revealed a new CGI animated series would premire in 2008. On August 15 2008 Star Wars The clone wars (film) was released in theaters then on October 3 2008 the show premires, the ratings and reviews for the new series were postive, Star Wars The clone wars became Cartoon Network's highest rated premire, According to a sorce the orginal series held that record, The DVD sales for Volumes 1 and 2 are still successful today. ﻿